justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Roar
(Free DLC) (Paid DLC) |artist = |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |gc = (Arrows) |nowc = KiloPapaDLC |audio = |image = |year = 2013 |difficulty = Medium |mc = |lc = Cyan |pictos = 134 |pc = |dlc = October 1, 2013 (2014) October 21, 2014 (2015) October 22nd, 2015 (NOW and JDU) |perf = Aurélie Sériné}} "Roar" by Katy Perry is featured on as a free DLC, as a paid DLC, and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach, a teenage girl, is seen wearing a cyan beanie over her long untied black hair, a pink tank top, a dark purple vest, a pair of dark purple tight jeans, and a pair of dark brown shoes. She seems to be a girl who does not fit in with the rest of the city, and could be a street performer. Background The routine briefly zooms out, as if a TV had been turned on. The routine takes place on a rainy street in which there are silhouettes of people who are passing by. The city is full of business-people where everyone else dresses a certain way (as seen with the shadows in the background). During the verses, the background is monochrome, and during the choruses, the background is colorful. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Lift your right fist in a semi circle. 'Gold Move 3: '''Before the fourth gold move, throw your arms out partially. Roar GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 & 4 Roar Gold Move 1.gif|Gold Move 1, 2 and 4 Roar GM 2.png|Gold Move 3 Roar Gold Move 2.gif|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups ''Roar appears in the following Mashup: *''Same Old Love'' Trivia *''Roar'' is the ninth song by Katy Perry in the series. **''Roar'' is the second song by Katy Perry that was released as a free downloadable track, after Firework. * In the PAL versions of the routine, for the Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Wii U, there is an error in the lyrics. One of the lines was written "I got the eye of the tiger the fire"; where "the fire" should be "a fighter". This was fixed in the NTSC download and on the other consoles. * As shown in the concept, the dancer was going to wear a grey belt or something similar, and her hair was redder and not black. * The NATO phonetic alphabet translates "KiloPapa" to "KP", the initials of Katy Perry. * When downloading this track on both and , the "B**ch" in Katy Perry s music publishing company, When I m Rich, You ll Be My B**ch, is seen to be censored. **This is the same case with other downloadable tracks that were performed by Katy Perry, such as Part of Me. ** The censorship also happens in the credit scene of every game she is featured in, with the exception of . * In , one can get the avatar twice; once by unlocking the avatar with Mojo Coins, and by playing the song with . Buying the avatar gives the avatar and playing the song gives a new one avatar with the monochromatic color scheme from the verses and bridge; the second one also has its beanie and hair tufts mirrored. *''Roar'' was the only coach for a Katy Perry song that did not appear in Birthday (Mashup). She technically appears in no mashups, since ''Same Old Love'''s mashup has been removed. * Downloading Roar on yields two avatars: the first one represents the coach and the second one represents Barbara from Rayman Legends. *In the files, the larger version of the cover in the bundle "KiloPapaDLC_2.zip" does not open, instead reading that the file is empty. This was fixed in the "KiloPapaDLC_3.zip" bundle. Gallery roardlc.jpg|''Roar'' kilopapaopener.png|''Roar'' on the menu kilopapamenu.png|Routine Selection menu Roar menu.png|''Roar'' on the menu (2017) Roar load.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen Roar coachmenu.png|Coach Selection screen kilopapadlc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Roar_cover_albumcoach_2015.png| and cover Roar2014 Avatar1.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 224.png|''Just Dance 2015'' avatar 147_AVATAR.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' avatar Roar Not Dancer Avatar.png|Barbara (the additional avatar) Roar concept art copy.png|Concept art roarcoach.jpg|Coach descarga (5) (1).png|Coach roar1.jpg Roar Pictograms.png|Pictograms roar beta picto.png|Unused Pictogram Roar---Katy-Perry-(DLC)_168544.jpg Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - Roar (Official) Gameplays Just Dance 2014 Roar, Katy Perry (DLC octobre gratuis) 5* Just Dance 2015 - Roar (DLC) 5 Stars (HD) Just Dance Now - Roar (5*s) Just Dance Unlimited - Roar References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Katy Perry Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Free Downloadables Category:Leaked Songs Category:Recycled DLCs